In recent years, a UNIX (registered trademark) server and an IA server have been introduced to mission-critical systems, and the high availability of the UNIX (registered trademark) server and the IA server has been emphasized. In general, when a fatal error (crash event) occurs in a system, the system is stopped in an emergency and a memory dump is stored in a disk to examine a cause of the error.
While the system is stopped, the system is not used, and therefore it is an important requirement that the system be restarted rapidly and that an operations stoppage time be shortened.
However, in recent years, a server has appeared in which a capacity of a packaged memory is on the order of a terabyte (TB). In such a system, a lot of time is required to perform a memory dump and it is difficult to restart the system rapidly.